A Strange Sort of Friendship
by Odainath
Summary: I hope you haven’t thrown out my coat.” Ruth returns to the Grid with the help of the last person she expected.


**A Strange Sort of Friendship**

* * *

**Author's notes:** This is my take on a Ruth-return.

Enjoy and please review.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Spooks; it is the property of Kudos and the BBC.

* * *

"I hope you haven't thrown out my coat."

The voice is familiar, cool and dangerous, and an involuntary chill runs down Ruth's spine. She isn't easily intimidated but this particular woman had always made her uneasy. The woman sits in Ruth's living room, in the pitch black, and Ruth flicks a switch and a soft light fills through the room, illuminating the blonde.

"Hello, Ruth."

She looks the same and yet different; she has put on weight, a small amount, but it makes her look healthier; her hair is shorter, styled into a bob, but her eyes are as cold as Ruth remembers. A hand rests near her hip, and Ruth knows instinctively that she has a gun tucked into her jeans, ready to shoot anyone who poses a threat.

"Ros?"

"And she remembers me."

And it is there that it starts.

-o-

Ros sits at Ruth's kitchen table and eats the food she offers gratefully.

"Ros, there must be a reason you're here."

The blonde wipes her mouth with a napkin before answering.

"I'm here to get my coat."

Ruth's eyes narrow.

"Ros..."

"Harry's missing."

-o-

Ros tells Ruth what she knows, which isn't a great deal, and Ruth feels useless. She left so Harry could remain only to learn that he had been taken.

"Whose idea was it to come get me?" she demands.

Ros' eyes lock with hers, and green meets grey, neither woman giving anything away.

"Mine," she answers finally, "it was mine."

Ruth makes a sound in the back of her throat.

"Not Adam's?" she says scornfully.

This screams Adam's sort of planning and she is sceptical when Ros shakes her head.

"No..."

"Are you sure?"

Ros' eyes flash briefly with what Ruth thinks is grief before it is replaced by anger.

"Considering Adam was killed six months ago then yes, I'm sure that it wasn't his idea."

Ruth falters, and stutters an apology, though Ros doesn't seem to notice as she looks down at the wooden kitchen bench. The blonde's shoulders are slouched, as if she carries the weight of the world, and Ruth reaches out and touches her hand, not surprised when she flinches away.

"Ros, I'm sorry."

She doesn't look up, doesn't move, and Ruth remembers how Adam and Ros interacted; taunting, teasing, goading; every exchange filled with an electric air that was almost tangible. It seemed that the two had gone further since she had been gone, much further for Ros Myers to show a crack, however small, in her cold armour.

"Zaf as well," Ros says softly.

The blonde looks up and all Ruth can see is pain.

"So much has happened, Ruth, and now Harry..."

Ruth is surprised by Ros' concern for Harry; their relationship had been filled with animosity when she had left but now that seemed to be untrue. If it were anyone else, Ruth might even label Ros' emotion as 'love.'

"Will you help?"

Ruth wants to ask her what else has happened but realises this isn't the time.

"Of course."

-o-

They don't go near airports, they travel at night, they board trains without passes, leaving no trail. Ros has passports for both of them, but doesn't want anyone to know about Ruth's imminent arrival. Ruth doesn't try and understand the other woman's reasoning, but trusts her to get her back home. They sit side-by-side, ignoring the crowd of lecherous men who have leered at them since they have boarded, and Ruth unconsciously moves an inch closer to Ros. She looks to Ruth, surprised, but gives an almost imperceptible nod when Ruth gestures at the men with her eyes.

"I won't let anything happen to you," she says softly.

Ruth notices that Ros' hand inches closer to her gun.

And is reassured.

-o-

Ruth learns of what has happened in snatches; Ros talks about Zaf on the journey from Prague to Vienna. The blonde's voice is soft, and she chokes slightly when she tells how she brought back his bloodied clothes. She reveals her involvement with Yalta when they travel from Vienna to Berlin, and her voice is full of regret, and apology. Finally, she tells Ruth about Adam's death and grief radiates from her in waves.

"Harry was taken a week ago," Ros says as they wait at the station, ready to travel from Paris into London.

She speaks in French, without any trace of an accent, and the two could be mistaken for French citizens, not two British spooks. This, Ruth supposes, is exactly the point. The air is cold and Ruth shivers. Ros notices and takes off her coat and drapes it around her shoulders.

It is a curiously tender gesture, out-of-character, and Ros seems to realise this.

"Come on," she says curtly the instant the train pulls up, "we need to go."

-o-

London is even colder and Ruth tightens the sash of Ros' overcoat. It is black, Armani, but most of all it is warm. The other woman is behind her, just to her right, and Ruth knows that her eyes are scanning their surroundings, alert for anything out-of-the-norm. After all, she is coming back with a dead woman, a traitor, and there are still people after Ruth's blood.

Ruth wonders if Ros sees the irony.

-o-

It is late when they arrive and Ros doesn't bother with Thames House. Instead, she takes Ruth to her apartment. It is expensive, and screams wealth, but has no personal touches. At least, not in sight. Ruth looks about the living room and spies a small cabinet. Ros is in the shower, and Ruth makes sure she can still hear the running water as she crosses the room and eases open the small door.

Inside is one photograph, inside a silver frame, and Ruth isn't particularly surprised that it is of Adam. He smiles into the camera, mouth tilted upward at one side.

Ruth closes her eyes briefly before replacing the photo.

-o-

Ruth can't sleep and finds herself drinking with Ros at two o'clock in the morning. The other woman looks unbelievably tired, the dark smudges beneath her eyes like bruises, yet Ruth knows that she will keep going until Harry is fine. They sit in silence, two glasses and a bottle of wine between them, Ros looking unseeing at her kitchen cabinets.

"Do you think he's alive?" Ruth asks suddenly.

Ros' eyes meet hers and Ruth finds them unreadable.

"Honestly, Ruth," Ros says, "I don't know and..."

"And?" Ruth presses.

"Part of me wishes he isn't."

Her tone is heavy and Ruth knows she will continue soon.

"I know what they did to Lucas and..."

She doesn't finish her sentence.

-o-

The Grid is as Ruth remembers and she smiles as Jo and Malcolm get to their feet and embrace her tightly.

"Where are you staying?" Jo asks.

"With Ros."

"Oh."

Jo's voice is wary and she glances at the older woman who sits at her desk, apparently oblivious to their conversation.

"You're welcome to stay with me," Jo says softly, leaning forward.

Ruth shakes her head.

"No, I'm happy staying at Ros'."

She speaks loudly and sees Ros' lips twitch slightly in a brief smile.

-o-

Ruth sits with Malcolm and the two go about their separate jobs. Malcolm is hacking into every computer system he can think of, and Ruth runs facial recognition again, cross-referencing every person with all known associates of Sarkisiian. She knows that it has already been done, but there is always the chance something was missed.

"How have you been, Ruth?" Malcolm asks softly as he types in keystrokes.

She pauses before answering.

"Well enough."

"Good."

The two fall silent and Ruth can only watch as the program runs, faces flashing on the screen so quickly they appear blurred.

She prays for some clue, any clue, to help.

-o-

Lucas is a stranger to her, and she feels uncomfortable when he stops at his desk but tries not to let it show.

"So you're the woman Ros travelled across Europe to find," he says with a playful voice.

"I'm sorry?"

"She left a note," Lucas continued. "_'Gone to find Cinderella. Back soon_.'"

Ruth can't help but give a small laugh. It was so... _Ros_ to leave that sort of message.

"Apparently so," she says eventually.

Lucas nods and walks back to his station. Now alone, Ruth lets her gaze travel to Harry's office and to the blonde who sits behind his desk.

_Cinderella._

Ruth shakes her head as she returns to her work.

-o-

Ruth feels like cheering when there was a 'ping' from her computer and a window appeared showing footage of a warehouse but, more importantly, CCTV footage from around the area. She looks back through the video to a fortnight ago and sees a familiar figure being pushed inside, hands tied together behind his back, a gag across his mouth.

"Ros!"

The blonde is at her side almost instantly. Ruth watches as a smile pulls at Ros' lips before she looks around the Grid.

"Lucas, you're coming with me. Jo, I want you liaising with Special Forces, they can follow two minutes after we have entered. Malcolm and Ruth, keep an eye on things here."

Everyone is on their feet immediately and Ruth reaches out and captures Ros' wrist.

"Can I...?"

To her surprise, Ros looks down briefly before she shakes her head.

"If you get hurt..." she says, "I can't have that happen."

The two women hold the others' gaze before Ruth nods. She doesn't like the idea, but knows that arguing will be fruitless.

"Be careful," she says as Ros walks across the Grid, Lucas close behind.

Ros doesn't respond, perhaps she didn't hear.

-o-

She and Malcolm hover. There's not much else they can do so they stay near the phones, near the computers, watching the screens. Ros and Lucas are wearing trackers and they watch as the red and blue dots near the warehouse. Special Forces are already there, awaiting orders from Ros, and the dots stop half-a-mile from the warehouse.

Malcolm brings up the CCTV and they watch the entry of the warehouse. Finally, the dots move and soon Lucas and Ros, the people, emerge onto the screen. A Special Branch team goes around the back, cutting off the other main exit and other officers surround the building. Ros and Lucas stand in front of the front door and Ros gives a brief nod.

The door is forced open and Ros and Lucas run inside, out of view of the CCTV.

They are dots again.

As ordered, Special Branch enters two minutes later, through the windows and doors. Ruth can imagine them swarming the building, yet staying away from the blonde woman and her compatriot.

"This is the worst-"

Ruth's words die in her mouth as Ros and Lucas emerge from the building, holding an instantly recognisable figure between them. Harry seems to be awake but barely able to walk and Ros and Lucas take him to the nearest car. Lucas holds Harry while Ros opens the door; he helps Harry inside before slipping inside. Ros gets into the front and soon the car pulls out and travels down the short road then onto the highway.

They are dots again.

-o-

Ros calls them to the hospital and the whole team waits in the hall for news about Harry. Jo and Malcolm sit together; Lucas paces; Ros and Ruth stand at the window. Harry is hooked up to all manner of IV drips and looks impossibly fragile in the hospital bed.

Finally, a doctor approaches, and looks between Ros and Ruth.

"You're his...?"

"She's his wife," Ros interrupts.

"Oh, well, Mrs Pearce..."

The doctor speaks but Ruth doesn't really listen. Instead, Ros is told the news as Ruth moves to the glass.

"When can we see him?" Ros asks.

"Well we can only allow family..."

"We all are."

Lucas, Jo and Malcolm look at her in surprise whilst the doctor appears sceptical.

"This is his son, daughter and younger brother," she continues, nodding at each of them in turn.

"And you?"

Ruth turns and looks at him.

"She's with me."

-o-

Harry is still unconscious and the team take turns sleeping. Lucas sleeps first, stretched across three chairs. Ruth finally sits down though Ros remains standing. She knows instinctively that there would be no point in telling her to rest and settles for watching the blonde who stands as still as a statue. Ros' expression is neutral but Ruth can see the way that her chest occasionally shudders, the only evidence of emotion beneath the cold veneer.

She pauses.

Veneer.

-o-

It is another three days before Harry regains consciousness and Ros has orders the team home to rest. She, at Ruth's request, is forced to take her own advice, and arrives back at the hospital looking remarkably refreshed. She hands Ruth a small bag and she looks inside, surprised to find clothing.

"They should fit," Ros says, her attention on the window into Harry's room.

Ruth says nothing and can merely nod.

"Thank-"

"You'd do the same."

Ruth can't argue with Ros' words and follows her gaze into the hospital room. To outsiders they would seem an odd pair; Ros, cold and formidable; and herself, far less intimidating.

"He's coming along well."

Ruth jumps at the sound of the doctor's voice but Ros doesn't flinch. Evidently, she had heard his approach some time ago.

"Oh, good."

"Ruth!"

Her attention is caught by Ros who points at Harry, a true smile adorning her face.

"He's awake."

"I'm afraid I can allow only one visitor."

Ruth pauses and is somewhat surprised when Ros pushes her toward the door.

"Go."

-o-

Harry's expression is almost comical as she walks to his side.

"Hello," she says softly.

"Ruth? What? How?" he manages, though it is obvious that speaking is a struggle.

"I was brought back," she says, choosing to answer the 'how.'

"By who?"

Ruth points at the glass window where Ros stands, talking on her mobile. A small smile flickers over Harry's face as he nods and an instant later he is asleep. Ruth stays with him a few minutes longer before going back outside.

"He's groggy, but he'll be fine," Ruth says, answering Ros' unformed question.

Ros nods and Ruth can see the relief etched wash over her.

"That's..." Ros' voice trails off and she looks down briefly at the floor. "Well, I need to get back to the Grid," she says. "We have another crisis. Can you...?"

"I'll call if anything happens," Ruth interrupts.

The other woman nods towards her, and suddenly there is awkwardness between them.

"I should..."

Ros doesn't finish her sentence as she turns and walks down the corridor.

"Ros!" Ruth calls.

The blonde turns, eyebrows raised in question.

"Thank you."

A nod and Ros walks away, heels clicking on the linoleum floor.

Ruth watches her leave, thoughts running through her mind.

_Ros was responsible for making her go._

_Ros was responsible for bringing her back_...

The blonde turns the corner and is out of sight though Ruth can still hear her footsteps.

_She was responsible for bringing her back._

* * *

**Author's notes:** Hope you enjoyed.

Please review,

_Odainath._


End file.
